Episode 19 Ice Palace/Images
Image gallery for Banana Fish Episode 19, Ice Palace. Yut-Lung leans against a car.jpg Eiji tells Sing it's all set.png Eiji tells Alex can you get me a gun.jpg Eiji tells Sing don't worry. I won't let anybody lay a finger on Ash.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung say what you want, you bully.jpg Golzine tells Ash come, my son.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Eiji Okumura.jpg A guy tells Eiji and the others are there pigs around here.jpg A maid tells Blanca well, thank you.jpg A guard tells Golzine here he is.jpg Alex notices Cain and says his name.jpg Alex tells Eiji but we don't know the uptown streets very well.jpg Alex tells Eiji but we don't know when it's going to be.jpg Alex tells Eiji huh.jpg Alex tells Eiji, Bones, and Kong they're mad at us about Shorter, so don't fight back.jpg Alex tells Kong and Bones he'll be out in public.jpg Alex tells Sing where to.jpg Ash and Golzine in the meeting.jpg Ash lays on the floor with blood on his mouth.jpg Ash about to fall over.jpg Ash in a wheelchair.jpg Ash is blind.jpg Ash makes a quick laugh.jpg Ash looks over at Golzine.jpg Ash looks up at Blanca.jpg Ash looks up at Golzine.jpg Ash picks up a book and reads.jpg Ash stares at the cities lights.jpg Ash tells Golzine does that hurt. What a joke.jpg Ash sits in the chair.jpg Ash sits with a smile.jpg Ash tells Mr. Smiles it's a chance to show the world how great America is. It's worth it, isn't it.jpg Ash teaching in the meeting.jpg Ash tells Blanca get your freaking hands off me.jpg Ash tells Golzine don't be so rough, dad. If I break, you won't be able to use the toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine huh, dad.jpg Ash tells Golzine I know your men had already come up with that idea.jpg Ash tells Golzine I make myself sick.jpg Ash tells Golzine I never even thought about it, not once.jpg Ash tells Golzine I thought you only thought of me as your sex toy.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'd be better than this hellhole.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm going to call you my father.jpg Ash tells Golzine I'm your toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine is this the American dream.jpg Ash tells Golzine it's the only way to clear the conditions you told me.jpg Ash tells Golzine to being a living toilet.jpg Ash tells Golzine you know what he asked me then.jpg Ash tells Hoffman Kafganistan is the world's greatest heroin producer.jpg Ash tells Hoffman your proposal has no chance of recovering the costs.jpg Blanca and Sing look at the chef.jpg Blanca catches Ash in his arm.jpg Blanca pulls a gun out.jpg Blanca shoots the chef's hand.jpg Blanca steps aside from Sing.jpg Blanca tells Ash take care.jpg Blanca tells Ash what's wrong. This is so unlike you.jpg Blanca tells Golzine by the way, how is he doing.jpg Blanca tells Golzine he'll die if this continues.jpg Blanca tells Golzine it's not much of a problem if he's just refusing to eat.jpg Blanca tells Golzine I've seen all the plays I'd wanted to see, and there's no reason for me to stay.jpg Blanca tells Golzine Monsieur, I signed a contract.jpg Blanca tells Golzine of course.jpg Blanca tells Golzine refusing any protection from humans.jpg Blanca tells Golzine with Mr. Lee Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Sing don't kill him.jpg Blanca tells Sing I'm just a bodyguard.jpg Blanca tells the maid no, this is a misunderstanding....jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung as you wish, young sir.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung darn you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung did you know him.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung fine, you win. Let's hear what you have to say.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he's just a helpless little kid.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung how scary.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I refuse.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I told him to go back to the monsieur.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I understand. I will make a deal with you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung is there someone you are eager to eliminate.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung my job will only be to protect you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung no.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung now, now.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung of course not.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung the only ones who know my past is the monsieur and you.jpg Ash touches his face.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung they're beautiful and strong. Like life itself.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung what did you say.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung what is it you wish, Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca ties a bandage around Yut-Lung's shoulder.jpg Blanca watches the car drive away.jpg Blanca watches Yut-Lung drive off.jpg Eiji tells Alex sorry. Don't worry about me.jpg Eiji tells Bones it's just a feeling, but I think Sing's boss Yut-Lung does.jpg Eiji tells Sing Ash has been missing since the day before yesterday.jpg Eiji tells Sing I came to ask you someting.jpg Eiji tells Sing I don't know where he is.jpg Eiji tells the other gang members we're not here to fight.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung Ash is gone. I think you know where he is.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung say whatever you want.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that's my answer.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung what did you do to him.jpg Golzine and Ash in the car.jpg Golzine kicks Ash in the face with his foot.jpg Golzine kisses Ash.jpg Golzine punches Ash in the face.jpg Golzine tells Ash a suitable place for the great demon to reign over.jpg Golzine tells Ash but from now on, it's not your body you'll be selling, but your soul.jpg Golzine tells Ash but good work.jpg Golzine tells Ash but if you're trying to die to escape....jpg Golzine tells Ash but you are all mine.jpg Golzine tells Ash good boy.jpg Golzine tells Ash good.jpg Golzine tells Ash I can't wait to pluck your feathers.jpg Golzine tells Ash I know you like it too.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'll make you a chaste wife.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'm praising you for your work.jpg Golzine tells Ash I've already told you before. You can't run away me.jpg Golzine tells Ash one day, I will give this city to you.jpg Golzine tells Ash shut up.jpg Golzine tells Ash the drug I gave you makes your pupils dilate.jpg Golzine tells Ash you want to get away from me that badly.jpg Golzine tells Ash you're trying to die your way out.jpg Golzine tells Blanca but there's only so much an Iv can do.jpg Golzine tells Blanca he's been living on an IV for a week now.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I thought it was a hunger strike, so I let him at first.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I trust you won't.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I'd hoped you'd attend the party to celebrate it.jpg Golzine tells Blanca the psychiatrist said so.jpg Golzine tells Blanca then I will be the one to send him to his grave.jpg Golzine wipes away the blood.jpg Hoffman tells Ash talking with you makes me feel like I'm dealing with the devil.jpg Hoffman tells Ash what's so funny.jpg Hoffman tells Ash you're saying to abandon them.jpg Hoffman tells everyone Talia is our target. Nowhere else.jpg Hoffman tells everyone the more instable it gets, the more influence the terrorists will gain.jpg Max recognizes Ash on the tv.jpg Shunichi tells Max there must be another approach.jpg Max tells Shunichi can't blame them. I bust it all up.jpg Mr. Smiles tells Ash then what do you propose.jpg Mr. Smiles tells Ash they'll be dragged into the coup.jpg One of the gang members tells Alex you want some of this.jpg One of Yut-Lung's chef's about to fire at Blanca.jpg Sing glares at Blanca while Blanca feels uncomfortable.jpg Sing looks at Eiji with arms crossed.jpg Sing rings the door bell.jpg Sing sticks his tongue out at Yut-Lung as he walks away.jpg Sing tells Alex and this time, dont count on Ash being able to help us out.jpg Sing tells Alex, Bones, and Kong we're going out. You guys make yourselves at home.jpg Sing tells Blanca sorry to butt in, but who the hell are you.jpg Sing tells Cain Cain, you're here.jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others These are the 2 escape routes. We'll use them as the situation demands.jpg Sing tells Eiji and the others to celebrate his victory over the tax evasions.jpg Sing tells Eiji I'm counting on you.jpg Sing tells Eiji so we meet again.jpg Sing tells himself Blanca.jpg Sing tells himself dang, he's huge.jpg Sing tells himself he's humungous but I didn't even sense him coming.jpg Sing tells himself the 20th.jpg Sing tells the others that's enough. I never told you to go pick a fight.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung because someone spread those rumors.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I might just side with Eiji.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung if you're going to tag up with Golzine and be shady....jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung ooh, hysterical.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you lose.jpg Sing uses his Flying Dragon Fang.jpg Sing's Flying Dragon Fang wraps around the chef's neck.jpg Some papers and a bottle of water.jpg The news about Golzine.jpg Yut-Lung sticks his tongue out at Blanca as the maid walks away.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca after graduating,you joined Spetsnaz after military service.jpg Woo tells Blanca and Sing this way please.jpg Woo tells Blanca Mr. Blanca, you're here too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca after you made such love to me last night.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca darn your taste. Is that the kind of woman you like.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca do you regret it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca does it have to do with your wife's death.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca eh.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca even if it's Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca forgive me for dragging you into this. I hadn't planned on this.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca goodnight Blanca. We shall meet again.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I haven't given up.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I was born under the wrong stars.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca isn't that a bit cruel.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Lieutenant Sergei Varishikov.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca really.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca so many, I wouldn't know.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca the monsieur said he has a surprise.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca was Natasha like that too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca will you kill me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you went to the monsieur's mansion, right.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you won't even consider it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca your contract with the monsieur is over now, correct.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji a huge scandal was supposed to sweep the nation in a couple of months.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he made a deal with us to save your life.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji he's fallen to hell because of you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I bet you're not going to do anything about it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji I guess you do have a brain in there.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji let me help you. Here.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing shut up.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing stay out off this, Sing. It's none of your business.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing you brought an unusual guest with you, huh, Sing.jpg Cain smiles at Sing.jpg Golzine lifts Ash's chin.png Ash slowly opens his eyes while in bed.jpg Yut-Lung in pain.jpg Yut-Lung stares at the drink.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries